Blog użytkownika:Hiccstrid PL/Historie wikingów i smoków
Tutaj będę pisała historie związane z JWS tzw. oneparty. Zainspirowały mnie oneparty XAngel4x oraz Darcia123. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie miały mi za złe, że też coś takiego pisze :) Dobra zaczynamy! '' 'A jakby tak zmienić zakończenie? ''' -dzieje się to w czasie JWS2 w momencie kiedy Czkawka próbuje odzyskać Szczerbatka, Mówię do niego, próbuje mu przypomnieć kim jestem, kim on jest. Jest!! Udało się! Cieszymy się, mój przyjaciel zrzuca naszego wroga z siebie, nagle zaczyna spadać. No tak, nie potrafi sam latać. Skaczę za nim. Wsiadam na niego i lecimy. Zawiązuje mu oczy. Stajemy się jednością. Kiedy nasz wróg nie patrzy zeskakuję z siodła. On patrzy się tam gdzie powinienem być, ale mnie tam nie ma. Przelatuje przed nim. W ręce mam Piekło. Najpierw gaz Zębiroga zamkogłowego, a potem ślina Koszmara pomocnika. I wybuch. Wróg spada, a jego broń ląduje kawałek dalej od niego. Ląduję. Rzucam Piekło przed jego broń żeby jej nie wziął. Chowam swój strój. Nagle on się szyderczo uśmiecha. Patrzę w stronę jego Oszołomostracha, a on zieje we mnie lodem. Zamroził mnie. Nic nie czuję oprócz zimna. Powoli tracę przytomność. Słyszę jeszcze ryk Szczerbatka i zamykam oczy. Jestem w jakimś ciemnym miejscu. Nagle widzę światło, a w nim widzę mojego ojca. Z jednej strony jest zadowolony, a z drugiej smutny. Ja mam tak samo. Cieszę się, bo widzę mojego ojca, a smucę, bo zostawiłem na ziemi mamę, przyjaciół, ukochaną, mieszkańców oraz najlepszego przyjaciela. Doszedłem do ojca. Weszliśmy w to białe światło. Znaleźliśmy się na jakiejś pięknej polanie. Już wiem gdzie jestem. Jestem w Valhalli. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało :) Komentujcie, oceniajcie i inne. '' ''Pozdrawiam ;* Mam takie pytanie: Chcecie abym dodała nexta do tego opka? Też krótki, ale to nic. Jest o tym, że Czkawka jako duch schodzi na Berk i dowiaduje sie ważnej dla niego rzeczy. Piszcie czy chcecie :) No, a o to C.D. :) Uwaga: Next zawiera rzeczy nie za bardzo realne. '' 'A jakby tak zmienić zakończenie?' Tutaj jest tak pięknie. Nigdy nie widziałem piękniejszego miejsca. Szedłem z ojcem w milczeniu. Widziałem po drodze wiele osób, niektóre kojarzyłem, a niektóre nie. Po drodze spotkałem rodzinę Hoffersonów. Podziękowali mi za to, że zmieniłem Astrid na lepsze. Poszliśmy dalej. Stanęliśmy przed obliczem samych bogów. Odyn przemówił: -Halibucie Straszilwa Czkawko III, za to, że pogodziłeś oraz zrobiłeś wiele innych rzeczy dobrych dla świata wikingów i smoków, postanowiłem, że wrócisz na ziemię, oczywiście tylko na chwilę jako umarły, i dowiesz się pewnej rzeczy, której ci bliska tobie osoba nie zdążyła powiedzieć. Po chwili byłem na Berk. Widziałem, że wszyscy byli pogrążeni w smutku. Gdy zobaczyłem pomnik mój i mojego ojca myślałem, że zaraz wybuchnę płaczem. Pobiegłem do mojego domu, a tam zobaczyłem moją mamę rozmawiającą z Astrid. -Valko! Ja mu nie zdążyłam powiedzieć bardzo ważnej rzeczy! -Ależ dziecko, nie martw się na pewno zrozumie. Pewnie siedzi tam w Vallhali i na nas patrzy razem ze Stoickiem. -Ale Valko! Ja jestem w ciąży!! Myślałem, że zaraz zemdleję. -To wspaniale! Tylko szkoda, że ojciec dziecka nie żyje... -Chciałaś powiedzieć dzieci. -Co?! -To są bliźniaki. Zacząłem płakać. Tak bardzo chciałem przytulić Astrid, powiedzieć jej, że ją kocham i cieszę się, że będziemy mieli dzieci, ale nie mogę. Nasze maleństwa będą wychowywać się bez ojca. Przez przypadek ruszyłem krzesło. Zobaczyły to! To znaczy, że... Wziąłem kartkę i napisałem: Astrid, wiem, że pewnie nie uwierzysz, ale teraz piszę to jako umarły. Valhalla jest przepiękna. Twoja rodzina mówiła, że cię kocha. Ja też cię kocham i cieszę się, że będziemy mieć dzieci. Powiedz mamie i Szczerbatkowi, że ich kocham. Będę Was obserwował. Kocham cię! Czkawka Rzuciłem kartkę na stół. Ostatnie co widziałem na Berk to to jak mama i Astrid czytają list płacząc. Znalazłem się w Valhalli. Podziękowałem Odynowi za to, że mogłem dowiedzieć się tak ważnej rzeczy dla mnie. 'Mam nadzieję, że się podobało :D Komentujcie, oceniajcie i inne. Moja wena gdzieś zniknęła i narazie nie będzie nextów na poprzednim blogu :( ''' Pozdrawiam ;* I o to kolejny One-Shoot. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba J. Życie… Czasem dobre, czasem złe. -dzieje się to we współczesności, -najpierw będzie imię osoby, która występuje np. , a potem w skrócie, np. , - pochyłą ''czcionką w * będą informacje od autora(czyli mnie XD), -perspektywa głównego bohatera (nie powiem jakiego, to będzie niespodzianka), -wspomnienia będą pisane GRUBĄ i ''pochyłą ''czcionką, a myśli '''GRUBĄ '''czcionką. '''Ciemność. To jedyne co teraz widzę. Otwieram oczy. Jasność mnie oślepia. Zamykam je i próbuje jeszcze raz. Mrugam kilka razy. Obraz się wyostrza. Widzę białe pomieszczenie. Nagle podeszli do mnie jacyś faceci w białych fartuchach. Gdzie ja jestem? Witam. Jesteś w szpitalu. Miałeś wypadek. Ktoś cię potrącił. Mógłbyś nam powiedzieć jak się nazywasz i skąd jesteś? Bo nie znalezione przy tobie żadnych dokumentów. Jak się nazywam? Skąd jestem? Sam nie wiem. Nic nie pamiętam. Kompletna pustka. ''' Wie pan? Sam nie wiem. Nic nie pamiętam. Ojć… To nie dobrze. Dobrze, my cię teraz zostawimy, a ty spróbuj sobie coś przypomnieć. Dobrze. To my już idziemy. Do widzenia. Do widzenia. '''Kurde. Nic, a nic nie pamiętam! Nie wiem ile mam lat, jak się nazywam, skąd jestem, kim są moi rodzice… Nieźle musiałem oberwać, że nic nie pamiętam. Ciekawe, która jest godzina? Już 22? Dobra idę już spać. 5 godzin później. *oto nadchodzą wspomnienia* '''''Jestem w jakimś dobrze urządzonym pomieszczeniu. Przy stole siedzi niewysoka, szczupła kobieta o długich, brązowych włosach i szmaragdowych oczach. Obok niej siedzi wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o rudych włosach i długiej rudej brodzie i zielonoszarych oczach. A na trzecim krześle siedział… Siedziałem ja?! Słyszałem głosy, przytłumione, ale słyszałem wyraźnie. '' Nie ma to jak jeść śniadanie w gronie rodziny. '' '' Prawda synku.'' Po chwili znalazłem się w jakimś innym pomieszczeniu. To jest… Szkoła? '' ''Znowu widzę siebie, ale tym razem stoję w gronie jakiś chłopaków. Kilka metrów dalej stoi grupka dziewczyn. Znowu słyszę przytłumione. '' No stary idź zagadaj do niej.'' '' No nie wiem… A jeśli się nie zgodzi?'' '' Chyba se żartujesz?! Przecież jesteś najfajniejszym kolesiem w szkole! No idź do niej zagadaj!'' Popchnęli mnie w stronę dziewczyn. Zagadałem do niebieskookiej blondynki. He-ej A-Astrid! '' Cześć Czkawka!'' '' Chcia-ałabyś ze-e mną-ą i-iść dzi-isiaj po-o szko-ole na-a Spa-acer?'' '' Jasne!'' '' No-o to-o do-o zo-obaczenia po-o szko-ole!'' '' Do zobaczenia!'' Wróciłem do tych chłopaków. ' '<'''Chł1> Haha stary! Ty się jąkałeś pierwszy raz! Czkawka Haddock pierwszy raz się jąkał! Haha!' ''' No wiesz… To w końcu Astrid Hofferson! Najładniejsza dziewczyna w szkole!'' '' Tylko nam się tu nie rozmaż Haha!'' '' Haha… Bardzo śmieszne.'' ''I znowu znalazłem się w innym miejscu. Był to jakiś park. Heh… I kogo ja zobaczyłem? Znowu siebie! A przy mnie stała ta blondynka ze szkoły. Jak jej tam… Wiem! Astrid, tak? Chyba… Mniejsza! Znowu usłyszałem przytłumione głosy.'' '' Astrid… W-wiesz, od dawna chciałem ci to powiedzieć… No b-bo wiesz… J-ja c-cię k-k-k… Ja cię kocham!'' ''Po chwili pocałowała mnie. '' '' Ja też cię kocham Czkawka.'' ''I ponownie się pocałowaliśmy. I znowu jestem w innym miejscu. W jakimś pokoju. Chyba w moim, bo widzę siebie leżącego na łóżku, trzymającego czarnego kota. I znowu głosy… Raczej głos.'' '' Ahh, Szczerbatek… Jestem najszczęśliwszym 17-latkiem na ziemi! Mam wspaniałą, kochającą się rodzinę, wspaniałych przyjaciół, najwspanialszą dziewczynę na świecie, jestem najpopularniejszym chłopakiem w szkole, mam ojca prezydenta i w ogóle! Nie mogłem sobie wymarzyć lepszego życia niż życie w moim mieście. Berk.'' ''Kot walnął mnie ogonem w twarz.'' '' Haha! Tak, tak… I mam najwspanialszego kota na świecie, szczęśliwy?'' '' Kot tylko mruknął i zwinął się w kłębek. No nie… Znowu?! Eh… Kolejne miejsce. Jestem… W czyimś domu? Kogo ja widzę… Siebie i… Astrid! Ale coś jest nie tak… Z resztą zaraz się dowiem.'' '' Jeezuu… Czkawka!'' '' Co Czkawka? Co Czkawka?! Całowałaś się z Jackiem! Moim najlepszym przyjacielem!'' '' Jezu.. Graliśmy w butelkę!'' '' Taa… I na pewno w butelce całuje się bardzo namiętnie!'' '' Takie było wyzwanie!'' '' Ale nikt nie kazał wam się całować z minutę!'' '' Wiesz co? Mam cię dość!'' '' Ja też! To koniec!'' '' Że jak?! Noo… Teraz masz pewnie powód żeby ze mną zerwać tak?! Nie kochasz mnie już!'' '' Ja cię kocham, ale ty chyba mnie już nie…'' ''Wyszedłem z jej pokoju. Zobaczyłem, że spoglądam kątem oka w jakieś miejsce. Spojrzałem tam. Zobaczyłem płaczącą… tą… Astrid. OMG! Zaraz zwariuje! Znowu jestem gdzieś in… Jestem w miejscu, w którym byłem na początku! Czyli to musi być mój dom, ponieważ widzę tą samą kobietę i tego samego mężczyznę. Słyszę znowu głosy…'' '' Jak mogłeś?! Myślałem, że nas kochasz! Że kochasz mamę! A tu proszę! Przyłapuję cię z jakąś dz****!'' '' Czkawka, synku proszę…'' '' A ty mamo?! Dlaczego jesteś taka spokojna?! Przecież on cię zdradził!'' '' Czkawka, wiesz…'' '' Wiedziałaś? Ty od samego początku wiedziałaś i się z nim nie rozwiodłaś?!'' '' Czkawka to nie takie proste…'' '' I tak on tego nie zrozumie…'' '' Jasne! Ja tego nie zrozumiem?! Świetnie! Wiecie co?! Walcie się!'' ''Wziąłem deskę, trzasnąłem drzwiami i pojechałem. Heh! No do przewidzenia. Znowu jakieś inne miejsce! Jakieś takie… dziwne…'' '' Hmmm… Gdzie ja… A z resztą nie ważne. Ważne by być jak najdalej od tego beznadziejnego miasta.'' ''Pojechałem dalej i …. Nie no! Nikt by nie zgadł co teraz widzę! To samo miejsce co przed chwilą!'' '' Zjeżdżam stąd. To miejsce jest dziwne… Eh… Pasy. Trzeba wziąć deskę do ręki i przejść przez ulice, jak to rodzice uczyli. Uh..'' ''Wziąłem deskę do ręki i zacząłem iść. Byłem w połowie pasów *okey… nwm czy to jest poprawnie napisane, ale co tam…*' aż nagle zauważyłem, że jedzie czarne BMW''. Niestety ja przechodzący przez pasy nie zauważyłem go. Potrącił mnie. Po chwili cały obraz zaczął się rozmazywać. *koniec wspomnień* '''Otwieram oczy. Jestem znów w szpitalu. Nade mną stali ci dwaj lekarze co wcześniej i jakieś trzy pielęgniarki. Coś się stało? Tak. Zacząłeś się wiercić i mówić coś pod nosem. Aha… Spoko. Dobra muszę im powiedzieć, że przypomniało mi się kim jestem. Chłopcze co… Już wiem kim jestem. Lekarze bardzo się zdziwili. Opowiedziałem im mój cały sen. Nie błąd. Wspomnienie. Lekarze powiedzieli, że zadzwonią po rodziców. 2 godziny później. Siedziałem tak i się nudziłem. Nagle do środka weszli moi rodzice i przyjaciele. Czkawka, synu! Podbiegła i przytuliła mnie. ata> Synu, przemyśleliśmy wszystko z twoją matką i wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Znowu będziemy szczęśliwą rodziną. Valko, Stoicku *rodzice Astrid pozwoli, a nawet nakazali jej mówić im po imieniu xD* możecie nas zostawić samych? Wy też'''-''' tu zwróciła się do naszych przyjaciół. Wszyscy wyszli. Zostaliśmy sami. Czkawka, ja… Przepraszam. Nie chciałam cię zdradzić. Nie chciałam cię skrzywdzić, nakrzyczeć na ciebie. Przepraszam cię. Wybacz mi! Astrid, to nie takie proste. Co dopiero odzyskałem pamięć. Potrzebuje czasu… Dobrze. O! Reszta wróciła. Ohh… Nie ma to jak rozmawianie o mnie i o moich wspomnieniach. Dowiedziałem się, że miałem amputowaną lewą nogę i teraz zamiast niej mam protezę. 2 miesiące później. Jestem znowu najszczęśliwszym 17-latkiem na świecie! Mam kochającą się rodzinę, wspaniałych przyjaciół, najwspanialszą dziewczynę na świecie… i wspaniałego kota, haha! Ahh… Zapomniałem. Proteza. Nic dziwnego, że prawie się wywróciłem. Zahaczyłem protezą o kamień. Gdyby nie moja kochana dziewczyna, wywaliłbym się, heh. Nie taka zła jest ta proteza… Czkawka, kochanie, mówię coś do ciebie. Co? Ohh.. Przepraszam. Zamyśliłem się. Ehh… Nic się nie stało. To… Gdzie idziemy? Do restauracji na pyszną, romantyczną kolację. Czyli co? Zapraszasz mnie na randkę? Oczywiście My’Lady. Haha! Dobra, dobra. Chodźmy do tej restauracji. Ahh… Jak ja kocham kiedy nasze usta łączą się w namiętnym pocałunku. ''' Kocham cię. Ja ciebie bardziej. Nie, bo ja! Nie, ja! Ja! Ja! Dobra. Ja i koniec kropka. Nie, bo… Powiedziałem koniec kropka. Dobrze, dobrze, haha! Chodźmy! '''Złapałem ją za rękę. Już nic i nikt nas nie rozłączy… I oto koniec kolejnego One-Shoota. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobał. Bardzo was proszę, komentujcie, każdy kom motywuje mnie do pisania. Im widzę więcej komów jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, a gdy jestem szczęśliwa, Wenia ma pomysł, a kiedy ona ma pomysł jest kolejny One-Shoot, więc proszę zostawcie po sobie komentarz. Pozdrawiam J Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania